Desires
by Silentsmoke
Summary: "It allows us to see your thoughts at that moment, your deepest desires, and shows it up on the TV screen. It's being recorded for later if needed as proof for something in the future." What happens when Leena prodes too far into Pete's mind. Pyka fluff! Post "No Pain, No Gain" and spoiler from then on! One-shot.


**Hiya! Again! This is my first one-shot. Very Pyka, PMS, or whatever you want to call it, but it's mostly one-sided. Post "No Pain, No Gain," so spoilers for that episode and onwards. If successful, I MAY make it into a two-shot. **

**So, we all know from NPNG that Pete admitted that he loved Myka, right? Well, I hear a lot of people saying it's just Brotherly love. But, I had a thought: if that was true, why would he try to deny it and reflect it off? He knows Myka already knows that her (once upon a time) cared for Myka like a brother, right? So why deny it unless it's something else? *Waggles eyebrows* **

**I know the artifact used is a little obvious, but I'm too lazy to be creative...and I know, the whole plot if iffy and is kind of confusing. But I had to get this out of my head.**

**Anyways, this is mainly about Pyka, but contains other WH13 member's thoughts in it. **

* * *

"...and then I said, 'Woohoo, you go girl!'" The snap of fingers sounded around the kitchen table.

Myka rolled her eyes at her partners antics, amusement clear on her face. Claudia on the other hand was laughing so hard she was banging her fist on the table. Even Steve couldn't hide a chuckle.

"I think we've heard enough of your 'Sassy best friend' antics, Pete."

Pete obliged and changed the subject, but proceeded to tell the two other agents about is trip on the Zamboni that he was allowed to ride before they left. Myka watched him tell the two, Claudia's face cracking into a grin at some details and Jinks looking content, yet happy. But Myka's thoughts strayed to other matters, Pete's voice fading into the background. The experience of Alice re-emerging from the mirror again had shocked her. Steve had told her about the missing artifacts, but nobody was sure who exactly was stealing them.

The sudden arrival of Artie brought Myka back to reality. His gruff "Ahem" cutting Pete off from the details of threatening to run over a hokey player who wouldn't bring him cookies.

All four looked up. He looked tired and strained, and for a moment, Claudia thought he looked just like did when she asked him for help to save Joshua. "Artie, you look awful," she voiced her thoughts aloud.

"Yes, well, no time to worry about me-"

"Have you figured out who's stealing the artifacts yet?" Myka asked, breaking him off.

"Um...no. I mean, no, not yet." He replied, quickly changing the subject. "Speaking of someone stealing the artifacts, we need to run a security check on you all. "

"Wait," Claudia said, worried, "You aren't saying, um, that- you know-"

"I do not think for a second that you might be an infiltrator, Claudia." Artie said gently, and glanced around the table. "That _any_ of you are."

"Does Mrs. Frederick know yet? About this...security check?" Myka inquired nervously.

"No. She does not even know yet about the missing artifacts. And hope I can all _trust_ you not to tell her." He glared fiercely at them, pushing his small glasses back up his nose. He took the silence as an answer. "Good. Now, the process will be simple. In case one of you happen to be using some sort of appearance-changing artifact impersonating you-"

"Like Harriet Tubman's thimble?" Pete spoke up, interrupting Artie again.

"Yes, precisely, we are not relying on looks and appearances for that reason. We are using a different technique using an artifact."

"Like some sort of truth artifact?" Jinks asked, looking thoughtful.

"No no, less you have something like Nixon's shoes that allows you to lie...I won't tell you what it is until after you have preformed the test. And before you ask," he added, before Pete could open his mouth, "it is quite harmless. I have already tested Leena, so she'll be doing you all, one at a time in the living area. For now, we need you all to stay in your rooms until you are called out to take your turn."

"Why do I feel like we're mokeys being tested for strange diseases?" Pete muttered to Myka. In return, his partner slugged him in the arm playfully.

Leena leaned into the kitchen. "Myka, you're first. Everyone else needs to wait in their rooms."

Artie went off, who knows where, and Claudia, Jinks, and Pete all trooped up the stairs towards their rooms. As soon as they were out of earshot from Artie, Jinks told them quietly, "Artie was lying."

Claudia stopped and turned to look at him, halfway up the stairs. "You mean he doesn't think we're innocent?"

"No," Steve corrected, "That he doesn't know who did it. He does know, but just not sharing it wit us. And obviously, it's making him paranoid if he's willing to test us."

* * *

"You're done, Myka." Leena told her with a smile, talking off the wires attached to her.

Myka Bering opened her eyes and set down the handsome silver watch on the table in front of her. "That's it? So, what did it do, exactly?"

Leena pulled the table out from in front of her so she could get up from the arm chair. "It's simple really. You can impersonate a person all you want, control their memories, but each person has their own desire. That," she pointed to the watch, with wires attached to it, "Is the Svengali's watch."

"Svengali...wasn't he the famous dark hypnotists?" Myka asked, searching the floor while she dug into her memories of books.

"He was. He was able to pull information out of people. In this case, while you were in a trace, I asked you to think of your deepest desires. If you were an infiltrator, you would have thought of desires that are nothing like you. But you passed well."

"And the TV and wires?"

"Claudia rigged it. It allows us to see your thoughts at that moment, and shows it up on the TV screen. It's being recorded for later if needed as proof for something in the future."

Myka made a little noise that sounded like "Hm." in her throat, pre-occupied with her thoughts. She knew what her deepest desire was. If only she could have saved him..._if only..._

"You could do nothing to save Sam, Myka." Leena broke into her thoughts. "I know what you are thinking, but do not continue to blame yourself. I hate to see your aura so dark." Knowing she wouldn't respond, the innkeeper sent her off to bring back Pete.

* * *

Pete trotted into the room like a loyal St. Bernard looking for it's owner. "Hey Leena, Myka said you need-" He slowed to a stop at the site of all the wires and TV. But Leena him urged him forward with a simple, "Sit."

The agent shrugged and plunked himself down on the cozy armchair, snuggling into the pillows. Leena set about attaching the wires to his body, while he complained giggling, "That tickles!"

"Now, Pete..." Leena said, handing him the watch. She, however, kept one hand one it. "Just hold this...and close your eyes..."

Pete did as asked, taking a deep breath like he was about to start yoga. Once she was sure he was completely open minded and relaxed, she asked, "Now I want you to picture yourself with the thing you most desire."

Quiet. Then;

"Why?"

Wondering if Pete might be hiding something, Leena had to tell a tiny white lie. "I need you to channel your happiness from the thought of it. Now...picture it..."

Slowly, an image faded and flickered into view on the TV. Leena walked a little bit forward, trying to make out the darkened image as it slowly grew clearer. Her eyes widened at what she saw. This, she had not been expecting. She expected him holding the world's largest cookie, or something of the sort. She stood with her mouth hanging open, curiosity in her eyes.

Pete wondered why Leena went so quiet. He knew he wasn't suppose to, but he wanted to know what was going on. He opened his eyes and looked at the TV. It took him a second to register what was one there, but when he realized it was what he was thinking, the blood drained from his face and the watch slipped through his hands, landing with a small _thunk _on the table in front of him. Immediately, the picture on the TV blackened out of sight.

Pete was frozen in his position, arms and hands still out like he was still holding the watch. The only thing that moved were his eyes. And in those eyes, Leena saw shock, a little fear, but mostly horror.

"You did not just see that." He said, his voice sounding husky and hoarse.

"Pete-" Leena started, but he cut her off.

"No." He said, tearing off the wires and getting up, and he stormed towards the door. Right before he closed it behind him, he told her, "Please, don't tell anyone..." Then he was gone, leaving a very shocked Leena.

She didn't expect it. He hid it so well. How did his aura not change? Maybe she had missed something.

* * *

It was later that night, about 10:00 in the evening, when Myka got a knock on her door. Curious at who it could be at this time of night, she hauled herself from her comfortable reading position and opened it.

Leena.

"Can I come in?"

Myka opened the door wider, and Leena entered, in her hand a small CD. She sat on Myka's bed, and looked at the agent.

"What is it? Is Pete attempting to make cookies again?" Last time he'd done that, it was midnight and had eneded badly with the entire house filled with smoke.

"No, no, nothing like that. Just...do you remember the test, earlier?"

"Yes, why? Did someone not pass?" She asked worriedly, then added nervously, Did I not pass?"

Leena shook her head and got up to go to the door. Myka followed her, and Leena gave her the CD before turning to leave. "I think you need to see this. Pete asked me not to tell anyone. Well, I'm not, I'm showing you. It's his own thoughts during the test. I'll leave you to view it." Without another word, she left the room.

Curious, Myka popped the CD into the DVD player on her TV, and watched the focus come in. What she saw, like Leena, shocked her.

What she saw was herself. Kissing him. There hands all over each other.

Myka got a headache from just ten seconds of it. Shutting it off, she ran her fingers through her curly dark hair. So he meant it. Pete meant what he said in Toronto. He lied about it when he was trying to pass it off as sibling love.

Pete Lattimer definitely thought of Myka Bering in a different way.

She didn't really think of him in that way though, and she appreciate that he recognized this about her. But never in Myka's dreams did she think that he wanted her that badly. That she mattered that much to him.

Obviously, he thought she didn't really know if she asked Leena not to tell anyone. She wouldn't bring it up with him. But now she knew how her partner felt about her. And, as she lay in bed that night...Myka couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same way.

* * *

**DA END!**

**Yeah, so I know Myka doens't have a TV in her room, much less a DVD player, but I put one in there anyways 'cause I felt like it!  
**

**Anyways, what do you think?  
**


End file.
